Heir for a Titan
by Genevieve Darcy Granger
Summary: Thanos desires an heir. You only wish to please your Lord. And Ebony Maw is Thanos' most devoted son.


With a furtive glance to your left and right, you hesitated to knock on the door to Maw's lab despite his clear instructions that you were supposed to come here right away after pleasing Thanos. Still, you knew you shouldn't necessarily be here. Even as Thanos' favorite whore, you knew you were not above punishment – especially if it involved Thanos' favorite son. His most loyal and demented son. Gathering your courage, you knocked twice, and then you were quickly ushered inside by Maw's telekinesis as he guided you to his work table.

"You're late. Were you followed? Were you seen?"

"If I am late, it is because our Lord desired my company more. And no, nobody saw me." Holding your head high with pride, you resolutely stared ahead, ignoring Maw as he circled around you anxiously, eyes roving over your love-bruised, mostly naked body.

"Excellent," he simpered, rubbing his hands together.

Though you tried to be fearless, Maw was…much. After your time with Thanos, too, when all you wanted to do was sleep and recover, you were more than a little sore and tired. But Maw had been insistent, and his promises were tempting.

"Is it true what you said? I can give Thanos an heir?"

Straightening his spine until he towered over you, Maw's mouth twitched into a smile. "Yes, it is true. It is imperative that we act now, though, at your most optimal breeding time." Sweeping his hand out to his work table, he urged, "Bend over. Palms flat."

Limping slightly, you trained your face to not show pain as you did as he said. It was a little embarrassing but considering that everyone on this ship knew what you were, you tried not to let it bother you. There was no time for shame now, especially since Maw was going to… 'assist' you with the insemination. Reaching behind you, you pulled the back flap of cloth to the side and spread your legs wider, revealing your aroused sex and –

"Terran," Maw began. He never used your name. Nobody did, except Thanos. "Terran Whore, am I mistaken, but I thought that that is…not your breeding hole."

Tonight, Thanos had desired your ass, your only virginal passage. Needless to say, once he was finished, it was no longer virginal. He had taken his time preparing you, attentive of a lover as he is, and it was an enjoyable experience that you both would like to repeat. At first, you had been worried though. Not only at your Lord's immense size and girth, but also because Maw had been insistent that you come with Thanos' come. You made do with the situation the best you could since Maw's instructions also said that you couldn't tell Thanos what you were planning.

So that was why Maw was behind you, staring curiously at your aroused sex and above that the purple-tipped jewel of the plug in your tender ass, holding in the fluid Thanos had gifted you with. You were sure that your ass was a bruised mess, and walking to Maw's lab with the plug and carrying Thanos' come had been arousing act for you, feeling so naughty. Now, with Maw's eyes on you, you felt like a debauched mess, and you blushed when you realized that your pussy was trembling with rising lust again.

Humming mostly to himself, Maw commented with derision, "I suppose that it only makes sense for my Father to desire a tighter channel from a fucked-out whore such as yourself." Suddenly, you felt his long, tapered fingers tracing over your dewy labia lips before the peeled them open to reveal your peaking, aroused clitoris and dripping, needy hole. With little resistance, he slid two fingers from his other hand into your passage until his palm was cupping your sex. "Just as I suspected. Loose."

You whimpered when he curled his fingers inside of you, searching for your g-spot, and then scissored his fingers, stretching your walls wider. No one was allowed to touch you except Thanos or the other whores, and even then, only with his permission. In that moment, though, you didn't care. Thanos had not touched your pussy tonight, and you ached in need that Maw was freely providing. Still, he had insulted you, and you wouldn't let that go easily.

"If I am loose," you deliberately clenched your walls around him in contradiction and were satisfied when you heard his slight intake of breath in his surprise, "it is only because of my Lord's enormous cock fucking me so much."

Much too soon for your liking, Maw pulled his fingers free and stepped back from you. "Yes, well," he murmured and then brusquely moved on, "this is not an issue. I'll simply take the fluids from your anus and put it where it belongs. Nothing too filthy for a whore like you, I'm sure."

The skin on your back crawled, and you wished you good say it was with disgust. Before you could snap back, Maw's hands were brushing over your ass, and you bit your lip to keep from making a bigger fool of yourself. As if it were the most mundane task in the world, Maw eased the plug from your ass and caught the come dribbling out on his fingertips. Trembling, you stood there while Maw slid his fingers into your loosened asshole to scoop out Thanos' come, until to fuck it into your pussy. He was very methodical and very thorough and very professional, but you were anything but that. By the time Maw was fingering your pussy to push Thanos' come deeper inside you, you were on the edge of an orgasm – and then you were coming around Maw's unnatural fingers, your cries loud and echoing off the high walls of his laboratory.

To his credit, Maw had more restraint than you. "Whore," he commented flatly.

"Mm." You sagged against the tabletop until your breasts were pressed against the cool surface, the thin cloth of your top doing little to offer any warmth. "You know it." Supporting your head on your hands with your elbows propped on the table, you waited for Maw to insert the next batch.

This was a plan culminated over a series of weeks. Every time you left Thanos' company, you went to Maw's lab so he could collect samples of Thanos' fluids. Sometimes, he'd have to pump your stomach if you had pleasured your Lord with your mouth. Most of the time, though, you sat on this very table and let Thanos' come drip out for Maw to collect. Up until this point, though, he had only ever watched you, never directly touching your most intimate areas. He could have let you inseminate yourself with the tools, but Maw insisted that he be there so it could be done properly. And if you were going to get pregnant or have anything shoved in your pussy, you were determined to have a good time of it.

And Maw didn't seem to care either way about that. He slid his tool – something that looked suspiciously like a turkey baster – into your pussy and pumped you full of Thanos' come. With each pump of fluid, you writhed and clenched your walls, determined to milk every drop. You wanted to please your Lord with an heir, to have his full affection and attention as he'd watch you grow round with his child. Not many others would have the privilege, but Terran and Titan DNA were very compatible according to Maw's tests. You were honored.

The insemination process took the rest of the night from the many samples Maw had stored in his private refrigerator. Each time you felt the fluid seep further inside, you shivered in delight and from the cold. Maw kept a steadying hand on your hip so that a single drop wouldn't be wasted. He'd push in the tool and – for lack of a better term – plunge the fluid inside of you. You were sure by now that your womb would be swollen and full. During the process, you came three times, and Maw would only sneer, but that would make you wetter and the process would start all over again.

By the time you left Maw's lab for you own quarters, your belly was slightly distended, and your eyelids were so very heavy. But both you and Maw were sure that this had been a successful fertilization.


End file.
